Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus in which firmware has been installed, a distribution server and a management server capable of communicating with such an image processing apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Firmware (hereinafter also denoted as appropriate as “FW”) installed in an image processing apparatus such as a multi-function machine such as a multi-functional peripheral (MFP) has conventionally been standard FW conforming to all machines. Even though FW common to all machines has thus been installed, needs of users have been fulfilled.
Recently, however, demands from users have become diversified, and even in the same user (for example, a company), a form of use of an image processing apparatus is often significantly different for each department in the user. Thus, standard FW often does not fulfill the demands from individual users.
In order to address such a situation, in some image processing apparatuses, a plurality of installed applications are individually revised and selected depending on a situation. Needs of a user to use equipment in its own special environment tend to increasingly be high, and consequently, mere revision and selection of some applications cannot meet the needs. Namely, needs of the user cannot be met when various modifications are not made on the entire FW. In order to meet such needs, separately from standard FW, customized FW modified to be tailored to a form of use by the user has been released.
Various techniques have been proposed for updating to a program in equipment.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-331394 discloses a technique for computing an importance of modifications to a current program to the latest program based on improvement in functionality resulting from addition of the functionality, improvement in stability resulting from fixing of troubles, a range affected by the modifications (breadth of the affected range), and an amount of the modifications (the possibility of being affected), and performing or prompting update to the latest program when the importance of modifications exceeds a predetermined threshold value.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-092803 discloses a system that dynamically assigns a plurality of pieces of software to a plurality of servers to perform customer services. In the system, in order to appropriately apply revision information to software, an index to which there have been integrated the newness of a customer's software and the security level of the software is calculated by using information provided at the time of issuance of the revision information. If the calculated index does not satisfy restricting conditions designated by a customer, revision information is applied to the software. The software is thus updated.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-242980 discloses an image formation apparatus obtaining the latest firmware corresponding to an image formation control module from a data server through a network connection portion with start of update of firmware stored in at least one control module based on update firmware stored in a portable storage medium and automatically updating the firmware stored in the image formation control module to the latest version.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-221197 discloses a system including various means used for registering firmware for an image formation apparatus in a distribution server. The system includes means for searching for a product code tied to firmware to be registered, means for searching for the latest firmware tied to the product code, means for determining whether or not a type of the latest firmware is appropriate, means for taking over update setting of the latest firmware if the type of the latest firmware is appropriate, means for searching for the second latest firmware if the type of the latest firmware is not appropriate, means for changing update setting depending on a type of the firmware when the type of the firmware to be registered is changed, and means for checking compatibility of update setting as to the firmware to be registered and all versions of firmware already registered in the distribution server.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-204239 discloses a method for upgrading firmware of an image forming apparatus using a print controlling terminal device. The method includes the steps of receiving information on firmware installed in the image forming apparatus, identifying whether there exists a firmware version newer or later than that installed in the image forming apparatus using the received firmware information, determining whether the firmware of the newer or latest version is compatible with a program installed in the print controlling terminal device using compatibility information when firmware of the newer or latest version exists, receiving the firmware of the newer or latest version from a firmware providing server according to the compatibility determination result, and upgrading firmware of the image forming apparatus using the received firmware of the newer or latest version.
Updating customized FW at an appropriate frequency like a frequency for standard FW, however, is difficult from a point of view of labor and cost of a manufacturer, because, for example, the number of image processing apparatuses to which customized FW is adapted is considerably smaller than the number of multi-function machines to which the standard FW is adapted.
Consequently, a user who uses the multi-function machine in which customized FW has been installed often has to continue to use the FW having a potential bug or inconvenient specifications, and suffers from a defective condition in terms of quality.